Rainbow Dream
by HaleyHellion
Summary: Jason has a dream that sends the boys down a rocky road. These three awkward boys will have to face the music to figure out their relationship with one another. A bit of drama and a lot of smut. Threesome


**YAY FOR MY LONLEYNESS! Seriously though, I really need to get a girlfriend. I'm a little pissed that my love life is so vapid that I need to write smutty shit like this. Okay well on a lighter note I've started reading real books again. I'm just finishing up the rainbow series which is what this is about. So yea basically, I'm being a total fan girl and writing pure smut for you guys. Not much of a story line really, I'm just looking for an excuse to write a threesome.**

Jason-

"_This isn't happening"_ Jason thought to himself as he ran a hand through his curly brown locks. He was sitting in a hotel room in front of the single bed. Kyle and Nelson were lying on the bed… naked. The basket ball player watched in disbelief as Kyle gave him a coy smile before running his hands through Nelson's pink hair.

Jason had never really thought of Nelson as someone he would get hot for, but the sight of the two boys touching each other was enough to set any unsuspecting gay, hormone ridden boy on edge.

Truthfully Jason didn't even remember checking into the hotel but he didn't linger on the thought. He watched intently as Kyle ran his hands over his own length before his other hand snaked over to Nelson's. It had been only a few days ago that Jason had seen Nelson in the full nude for the first time. He had stripped down in the middle of the desert to run around naked. The queen had a good body. Not very muscular, but not chubby either. He was about the same size as Kyle was, about four inches, but now that he could see Kyle and Nelson growing hard, they were probably almost six. Still not a big as Jason's though.

"Come here Jason," Kyle called interrupting Jason's concentration.

"It's no fun if you just watch." Nelson pouted.

Jason didn't need to be told twice. His shirt was off in a matter of seconds as he climbed on the bed. The Latino was about to pull his pants off when he felt hands on his belt. He looked down to see Nelly smiling at him as he undid his belt. Kyle was next to him pulling his pants down eagerly. Together both the boys palmed Jason's hardening length through his boxers. A soft moan escaped his lips as he was pushed onto his back. Kyle leaned over him and pecked his lips playfully before laying down a small array of kisses down on the brunettes olive skin. Lower, Nelson pulled Jason's boxers down freeing his now completely hard member.

"Le gasp" The queen whispered in awe of Jason's eight inches. Above, Kyle let out a small mewing sound before asking, "Wait where do we go from here?"

" _It was just like Kyle to try and plan sex"_ Jason thought as he grinded into Nelsons hand.

"Kyle, turn around" Jason commanded pulling Kyle's hips towards his face. The little teenager gladly complied and turned to face Nelson. Jason looked as Kyle's ass for a moment before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his right cheek. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Kyle, will you suck on Nelson and me." Jason sounded a little shocked at his own voice. Curiously enough, Kyle did as he was told. Nelson sat upright and pushed his own length against Jason's. Kyle took both the heads in his mouth bobbing slowly, taking in a little at a time. Both Jason and Nelly struggled to keep their hips from thrusting into Kyle's mouth and choking him. The swimmer only slowed his pace when he felt Jason push two finger inside him. Soon after, another was added.

"A-lright" Jason grunted pulling out of Kyle's mouth. Kyle sat up and turned to face Jason, as if he already knew what to do. Positioning himself with Jason at his entrance, the young boy slowly brought himself down, moaning as his entrance swallowed Jason's cock. After a few moments, Nelson positioned his own length at the boy's already full entrance and pushed in. Kyle moaned loudly, partly from pain and partly from pleasure.

After a few moments for Kyle to adjust, both the boys started to move as Kyle grabbed a fistful of the sheets. Both Kyle and Nelly moaned loudly at the friction.

Jason had always loved how hot if felt inside his boyfriend, but the heat was even more intense with his member rubbing against Nelson's. It didn't take long for the boys to reach their climax. Kyle came first, moaning wantonly just as both boys hit his prostate. Not more then a second later Nelson came inside. The feeling of his hot seed around Jason's shaft triggered him, simultaneously….

Jason slowly opened his eyes. He was in a sleeping bag, in a tent.

"_What the hell was that?"_

It had all been a dream, a fabulous wet dream. It took him a second before realizing that his crotch was wet.

Jason's face began to heat up as he rolled over onto his side. Kyle's sleeping face was next to him. Slowly so as to not wake him Jason began to slide out of his own sleeping bag. Just as he was pulling his left leg out, Kyle rolled over. His face nuzzled into the basket ball players hip while his hand landed directly on top of Jason's wet crotch. Jason couldn't help but give out a small mew, and that was all it took to wake his sleeping boyfriend.

**Okay so yea. The next chapter will be from Kyle's POV. It's gonna be like the actual books, where it switched with each chapter. So yes, that was insanely smutty so I hope it doesn't get removed. IT'S ART! No not really, it's just smut.**


End file.
